


catharsis by anirondack [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: Around them, nothing changes, but the thin bits of thread that have been holding Blue Sargent together since September finally snap.<br/>Takes place after the last chapter of The Raven King, before the epilogue. Beware of Raven King spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catharsis by anirondack [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694258) by [anirondack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirondack/pseuds/anirondack). 



**Title** : catharsis  
 **Author** : anirondack  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Ronan & Blue  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Around them, nothing changes, but the thin bits of thread that have been holding Blue Sargent together since September finally snap.  
Takes place after the last chapter of The Raven King, before the epilogue. Beware of Raven King spoilers.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6694258)  
**Length** 0:18:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/catharsis%20by%20anirondack.mp3)


End file.
